The Kidnapping of Mikuru Asahina
by Alfonso Ling
Summary: Mikuru Asahina's former classmate (and stalker), now a criminal banished to the edge of the universe, hasn't forgotten about his one true love. In fact, he's hired a rogue humanoid interface to kidnap Mikuru and deliver her to him. Can Kyon, Yuki and Koizumi save her before it's too late? Warning: Rated M!


**Author's Notes: This story is the result of a challenge given me by reader Jam-Man265. I think he was inspired by Mikuru Asahina's mirror scene in chapter 9 of my story "The Nudity of Haruhi Suzumiya" and he wondered if a certain unconventional pairing was possible. "No way! Never happen!" I thought at first. "Mikuru would never do it." Then my imagination started cranking. And though I couldn't figure out a way to incorporate this pairing into "The Nudity", I thought there might be a fun way to create a plausible scenario in a oneshot. This story is the result. Warning: there's Yuri, bondage (it's about kidnapping right?) and lots of other kinky stuff. It might be a little darker than my usual, too. Still, it was fun to write, and (therefore) ballooned to over 12,000 words. Hopefully the pace is fast enough to keep your attention. Let me know what you think, dear readers! - Al Ling**

* * *

**The Kidnapping of Mikuru Asahina**

by

Alfonso Ling

The most memorable day of my life started like any other. I followed my standard Monday routine of boring classes, P.E. and a study hall; after which I headed up to the SOS Brigade club room, anxious to experience the boundless merriment Haruhi had prepared for us up there. As I reached to open the club room door, Haruhi nearly ran me over, bursting into the hallway like a stampeding elephant.

"Haruhi! What's up?"

"It's that idiot Student Council President again! Giving us a hard time about us using the Literature Club bank account! I'm gonna find that guy and straighten him out!" She rushed past me in a huff.

When I stepped into the club room, everyone was looking at me. "What was that about?"

"Just a bit of a ruse," Koizumi replied. "We need to keep Miss Suzumiya busy for a few minutes while we discuss strategy. It seems we have a very serious issue to contend with."

I looked over at Miss Asahina, looking so sexy in her maid outfit. But she was tightly hugging herself with a frightened look on her face. It kind of ruined the effect. Yuki wasn't in her usual spot reading, either. Instead she was standing across from Koizumi.

"What's up?"

Yuki Nagato spoke first. "I have been made aware of a threat on Mikuru Asahina's life by a former member of her organization who goes by the name of Wang Chung."

Mikuru's eyes bulged out and she squealed.

"Do you know this guy?" I asked Mikuru.

She nodded. "Yes. He was a former classmate. In the same program as me. He had a really big crush on me."

I nodded, expressing my understanding. After all, having a big crush on Mikuru Asahina was something I could easily relate to.

"He got upset when I didn't return his feelings. Then later he got kicked out of the program for improperly using time travel technology to make himself rich. They banished him to the Gamma Quadrant two years ago."

"And that's a one way trip," Koizumi added. "Due to the expansion of the universe, wormholes creating passages to regions as distant as the Gamma Quadrant only work in one direction. There is no technology he can use to return to our galaxy that would take fewer than twelve centuries."

I looked at Mikuru. Though 1200 years was the blink of an eye in outer space time, our sexy maid would be pretty old by then. "Okay," I said, "if this guy is safely socked away in that quadrant, what's the issue here?"

Yuki spoke. "Intercepted subspace communications indicate that Wang Chung has enlisted the services of one of our rogue agents, one who refers to himself as The Mercenary. He is a former fellow humanoid interface, a member of the Data Integration Thought Entity who once belonged to the same faction as Ryoko Asakura."

"True to his name, The Mercenary is a gun for hire," Koizumi said, "and we believe he's been hired to kidnap Miss Asahina."

Miss Asahina squealed again. She was shaking now. This made me pretty angry.

"Wait. What's in it for this guy?" I asked. "It's not like this Wang Chung character can send him a check."

Koizumi sighed. "As Miss Asahina noted, Wang Chung made a lot of money abusing time travel. Most of his ill-gotten gains are still unaccounted for. He's promised to give The Mercenary the coordinates of his stash, if The Mercenary will do this task for him."

Damn! This was really getting me angry. "There's no way we're going to let this creep touch a hair on Mikuru's head!" I shouted.

"We knew you'd feel that way," Koizumi said. "That's why we've got to come up with a plan to protect her."

Yuki stood behind a chair and motioned to Mikuru. "Please sit down." Mikuru gave Yuki a funny look. I could tell she was about to ask the alien what she had in mind, but then she thought better of it; she sat down and tossed her hair behind the chair back.

Yuki reached into her pocket and retrieved a glowing blue hair brush. For the next five minutes Nagato used it to brush the knots out of Mikuru's hair.

"Why are you doing that?" I finally asked. Mikuru looked back with a cute confused expression as well.

Yuki dropped her arms to the side and stepped back. She was finished. "I have altered the topography of the cells comprising the surface Mikuru Asahina's hair. They have been shifted and grouped at a microscopic level to reflect Tachyon radiation within a variance of band four."

"Huh?" I hated it when Nagato did that. Then again, I suppose I asked for it.

Nagato pushed the brush back into her pocket. When she pulled out her hand again, she was holding a small silver disk the size of a saucer. "It's a tracking system. Completely undetectable." The disk in Nagato's hand started glowing. I looked over at Mikuru. Soft white highlights appeared in Mikuru's hair where Nagato had brushed it.

"Wow. Her hair is glowing like its under a black light." I turned back to Nagato. "It's a really cool effect. But won't she be kind of hard to see from more than thirty feet away?"

Nagato reached into her pocket and retrieved a set of goggles. "Use these."

I looked them over. They reminded me a little of the plastic safety goggles I used in shop class. These, however, were made of clear glass.

"Tachyon radiation passes through normal matter."

I put on the glasses - they fit snugly over my eyes like a visor - and found that I immediately needed to squint my eyes. Mikuru Asahina's head was shining like a beacon!

"Oh yeah," I said. "This will be visible for miles. And this radiation will pass through trees, and walls, and mountains?"

Nagato nodded. I tossed the goggles to Koizumi who put them on.

"Yes." He reflexively covered his eyes. "This will be very helpful, if something unforeseen does happen."

"But what if The Mercenary suspects you might use this technique... and he cuts off all my hair?" Mikuru, now holding her hair, asked this very good question with frightened eyes.

"It is unlikely," Nagato replied. "This tracking method has just now been invented by me."

Koizumi laughed. "Thank you, Miss Nagato. I guess it's good to be prepared."

Mikuru nodded, too, and bowed her head. "Thank you, Miss Nagato."

Koizumi stood up. "Though we now have this emergency tracking system in place, I believe one of us should stay with Miss Asahina at all times. Until the threat has been neutralized."

"I completely agree," I said. "Fortunately this Wang Chung character is safely out of town."

Koizumi handed the goggles back to Nagato. "Will you be able to neutralize The Mercenary if we find him?"

"Or if he finds us?" I added.

Nagato pocketed the goggles and the disk, and looked up. "The Mercenary is a devious foe, one not to be underestimated. I am formulating a plan for his capture."

Just then Haruhi burst through the door. We all assumed our normal stations as Haruhi ranted for the next twenty minutes about the Student Council President's latest harassments.

* * *

At the end of our club meeting, Haruhi skipped off to home, oblivious to the dangers all around her. I guess that was the way it had to be. Who knows what kind of trouble we'd get into if Haruhi knew how dangerous this world really got sometimes?

Koizumi, Nagato and I met in the courtyard below the club room window. "I called a car," Koizumi said. "According to Miss Nagato, data entities like The Mercenary don't like leaving things to chance. They prefer working in data spaces over which they have complete control - static places like classrooms, apartments, hallways, tunnels."

"That makes sense. So you think Miss Asahina will be pretty safe on the trip home."

"Yes. We believe her apartment building is the most likely place he'll strike. Therefore, Miss Nagato and I will go on ahead to secure Miss Asahina's home and make it safe from any and all humanoid intruders."

"And to make sure there aren't any Mercenaries lurking there already," I said. I looked up at the club room window, then turned to Nagato. "Is she safe up there right now?"

Nagato nodded. "She is fine. I am in control of the data space in this region. The Mercenary will not attempt to come here."

I kept my gaze fixed on the club room window, part of me wishing I was tall enough to peek in so I could make sure she was safe. And no! No part of me at all had the slightest interest in watching Miss Asahina change from her maid outfit into her school uniform!

I sighed and wondered what color underwear she was wearing today…

Yuki snapped me out of my fantasy by handing me something that looked like a flip phone. "Take this. It is a Zork Emitter." I looked down at the device. It had three buttons on top - a big yellow button in the middle between a small red button to the left and a small green button to the right. "Though it is unlikely, if you see The Mercenary, point this at him and press the yellow button."

I tossed the gadget up and down in my hand. "What will that do?"

"It will incapacitate him."

I moved my thumb across all three buttons. "Is this a DITE contraption?"

"No, this is Zork technology. The Zorks are a humanoid race that inhabit the planet Ginsu-4 in the Andromeda system. We have found that this device provides an effective yet humane means of self-defense when utilized against all humanoid life forms."

"All humanoid life forms, huh? So you're saying it works on humans as well as rogue humanoid interfaces?" Yuki nodded. Damn, I wished I would have had one of these when Ryoko came after me with that knife. "Hey Yuki. What are the red and green buttons for?"

"You should focus on the yellow button. Pressing the side buttons will cause the Zork Emitter to project beams which are useless against The Mercenary and may compromise your advantage."

I shrugged. "Okay. Got it. By the way, what does this Mercenary guy look like?"

"He can take any human form, though he does not have a reputation for creativity in that area. He has red eyes, which are often obscured by sunglasses. And he has a preference for black clothing."

Having a weapon, even this crazy Zork Emitter gun thing, made me feel a lot better. I knew from experience that rogue DITE-ers could be pretty dangerous.

Yuki bowed and followed Koizumi out to his car. Seconds later the lovely Mikuru Asahina stepped through the door out into the courtyard. My heart skipped a beat as the school's loveliest club mascot, now modestly dressed in her high school uniform, strode toward me with a bright happy smile.

"Hi Kyon!" She took my arm and we started walking down the hill. "I feel much better knowing that you're here to protect me."

I looked over at the girl on my arm. Mikuru wasn't usually this forward, but considering the situation, I was glad to be her protector. It felt nice. "I'll do my very best to not let you down." I patted the device in my jacket pocket as I said this.

Mikuru nodded. "Thank you, Kyon. I know you will."

We strolled out to the sidewalk and started our descent down the hill. "This Mercenary guy sounds kind of scary," I said. "And what's up with this Wang Chung character wanting to kidnap you?"

"His real name is Koji Uhara. He was in a few of my training classes. At first I thought he was a nice guy. We went out on a date. But after that he turned kind of creepy. He told me he loved me and wanted to marry me!"

I shook my head with disgust - although I could totally see his point. Of course, a normal guy doesn't just blurt that stuff out! It's not cool.

"When I turned him down, Koji didn't take it very well. Eventually he got kicked out of the program and embarked on a life of crime." Mikuru shivered and hugged herself. "It's kind of crazy that he's still that interested in me. That guy caused a whole lot of trouble just to get my attention!"

As I looked down at the awesome bosom Mikuru was pushing up by hugging herself, I thought for an instant that this guy's actions weren't _that_ crazy. But I didn't say that. "So they kicked him all the way out of the galaxy?"

"Yes. They banished him to the Gamma Quadrant. A one way trip. That's what they do with all the incorrigible criminals in the future." Mikuru's eyes got big and she put her hand up to her mouth. "Whoops! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you that. That was classified!"

I chuckled and offered her my arm again. "Don't worry. I'll make it a point to forget it."

Although I had never walked Mikuru home before, I was familiar with the route. Fortunately we'd spend most of the time in crowded places; the train station, the train, busy streets. I didn't think The Mercenary would attempt anything there - although I kept my eyes peeled just in case!

The only place that concerned me a little was the park in front of Mikuru's apartment complex. If I were The Mercenary, that's where I would strike. Then again, I wasn't a data entity. I had no idea what it meant to be in control of a data space. I gripped the Zork Emitter in my jacket pocket. I really didn't care where I ran into this guy. Wherever it was, I would be ready for him!

As we walked, Mikuru's grip on my arm lightened. The tension in her body seemed to dissipate with each passing minute as we got closer to her home. This caused me to relax a little as well.

"You know, one good thing about all this, if you want to call it good, is that this Wang Chung guy doesn't want to hurt you. He no doubt hired The Mercenary to deliver you in perfect condition - although I still think it's pretty sick."

Mikuru let out a cute giggle and looked up at me with a gleam in her eyes. "Hey Kyon. If this Mercenary guy catches me, do you think maybe he'll tie me up? … And gag me?"

WHAT?!

I didn't believe I heard what I just heard. I tried to play it off like it was just a normal question, and answered honestly, "I would if I were him. I wouldn't want you to get away." Mikuru just nodded and smiled.

Damn! Despite the gravity of the situation, Mikuru Asahina seemed to be channeling her fears into a crazy kidnapping fantasy! Well at least a kidnapping daydream. I guess that wasn't so bad. If it helped her cope with this ridiculous situation, then who was I to judge?

"That won't happen, though… If I can help it."

"No. Of course not." Mikuru gripped my arm a little bit tighter when she said this. I thought her cheeks reddened a little bit, too.

Waiting at the train station was nerve wracking. I let out a huge sigh of relief when I finally got Mikuru onto the train. I got startled a few times when guys in black overcoats jumped on after we boarded, but their eyes all looked normal. After the doors slid shut, the trip to Mikuru's neighborhood was surprisingly stress free.

Still, I knew the scariest leg of the trip was up ahead. Why hadn't I insisted that Koizumi and Yuki meet me in the park? Of course I knew they were busy sweeping and fortifying Mikuru's apartment building. They probably didn't consider the park an issue since it was only a block from Mikuru's home.

As we approached the park entrance, I turned to Mikuru and asked, "Is there any other way to get to your place? There's just something about this park that I don't like. It's just a feeling."

Mikuru pointed ahead. "We could take the streets, but it's a long way around. We'll also walk past quite a few dark alleys going that way. That route scares me because a girl got attacked there last year. That's why I always go through the park. But I'll go that way if you think we should." Her look of concern melted my heart.

I considered her answer. Static places like buildings and alleyways were a perfect place for a DITE-er to set up a data space. I looked up into the park - trees, grass, a walking path... Open space!

"No," I replied as I patted my Zork Emitter yet again. "I'm sure we'll be fine in the park."

As we scaled the steps leading up to the walkway, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I looked over at Mikuru. She seemed fine. We kept walking, now stepping into the long shadow cast by Mikuru's twenty story apartment building.

I was pleased to see there were other people with us in the park; a kid riding his bike popping an occasional wheely, an older gentleman shuffling along slowly walking his Chihuahua, a young guy wearing a red shirt sitting on a bench reading the paper, a young couple walking up in the distance laughing and holding hands...

We didn't have much farther to go. I was starting to relax. Just a hundred more steps and we'd be at her building.

Suddenly I froze. That guy… The guy reading the paper that we just passed… He was wearing sunglasses! In the shade!

I pushed Mikuru behind me and spun on my heal, gripping the Zork Emitter tightly in my right hand, ready to fire. But the guy on the bench was gone!

My eye caught some movement off to my right. I turned quickly… and saw him right under a tree branch, this time wearing a long black coat. I aimed and pressed down hard on the emitter's yellow button. Instantly a yellow particle beam raced toward The Mercenary.

It was a direct hit! I watched with wonder as The Mercenary's form was enveloped by a bright yellow plasma field… a field whose intensity slowly dissipated as the seconds progressed.

But nothing happened… Nothing changed!

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I heard Mikuru's scream and turned quickly to see what she was screaming at. She had her arms crossed over her chest like an "x"; her fists were clenched; her wide frightened eyes were staring at something behind me. Judging from her expression, I thought she was looking at a ghost.

"KYON! LOOK OUT!"

I spun around again and saw the guy, the guy with the sunglasses and the red shirt. Though now the sunglasses were off and I could see his red eyes.

"You stunned my coat," he said with no emotion. "How rude."

I took aim and pressed down on the yellow button once again - but my thumb wasn't working. I felt a tingling sensation spread over my skin; the world started taking on a yellow hue. I realized I was now looking through the yellow plasma field that had enveloped me.

"That's right," he said. "I have one of those, too."

I dropped to my side like a sack of apples, still able to breath, but totally unable to move otherwise. I could see everything happening in front of me.

The Mercenary turned his attention toward Mikuru, who stood there immobilized by fear like an angel lit up by the headlights of an approaching bus. The Mercenary took aim. He was going to stun her!

I was surprised when a red colored particle beam shot out from his device instead, striking Mikuru directly in the chest. I looked on helplessly with wonder as Mikuru was enveloped by a shimmering red plasma cocoon.

Unlike the yellow plasma field, this field seemed to have no effect on Mikuru's ability to move. In fact she flailed her arms about, trying to brush the plasma field off of her. Her face turned pale when she realized that all of her clothes were dissolving. Five seconds later, as the red plasma dissipated, Mikuru stood there… completely naked, one arm over her breasts and her free hand reaching down to cover the private area between her legs.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she finally managed to scream.

Before that scream ended, another particle beam - this time the yellow one - struck Mikuru in the same place. As the yellow plasma field enveloped her, Mikuru's hands fell away to her sides. I couldn't believe what I was seeing - under different circumstances it would have been a dream come true. I felt a twinge of guilt as I took in the awesome beauty of Mikuru Asahina's completely naked body.

Mikuru eyes closed as she fell limply toward the ground - the yellow beam probably wasn't even necessary as Mikuru fainted from embarrassment. The Mercenary quickly stepped up and scooped the unclothed beauty into his arms before she hit the ground. Without giving me a second glance, The Mercenary walked past me carrying his precious cargo. I knew he was heading back to retrieve his black coat, the decoy he had so cleverly set up to trick me. His destination after that was anybody's guess.

I laid there, unable to move for fifteen minutes, before I noticed some mobility returning to my toes. Three minutes later I was able to move my leg. I managed to push my right foot into the ground and rolled from my side onto my back.

Where had everybody gone? The park now seemed desolate. Damn! What an idiot I had been! I shook myself a little, but it wasn't enough. I had to move! I had to get help! I had to do something! I knew that soon I would be able to. But would it be soon enough? My arms were almost under my control again. It wouldn't be much longer. I closed my eyes and focused, hoping it would speed the process.

When I opened my eyes and looked up, I nearly had a stroke! There, standing over me, stood Mikuru Asahina! But it wasn't the Mikuru Asahina from this time plane. It was the older version of Mikuru Asahina from the future!

"Kyon." She got on her knees and helped me sit up. "Are you all right?"

I found that I was now able to nod and speak, though weakly. "He took you," I said. "The Mercenary… he took you…"

"Where is Mikuru?" her older self asked me. "I came because her - I mean my - I mean…" Older Miss Asahina shook her head clear. "Our equipment picked up a wormhole event occurring in close proximity to my TPDD. I'm here to investigate."

"But you're here," I replied. "That means that everything is going to be fine. Oh man, that takes a load off my mind!"

Miss Asahina gave me a stern look. "Not necessarily, Kyon. In less than an hour this time plane is going to experience a Level 5 wormhole event. Wormholes are created when the space-time continuum is folded up upon itself, connecting two distant regions of space. If such an event isn't carefully controlled, the entire fabric of time can be warped."

"What does that mean?"

"It means all the rules change. A poorly managed wormhole is like an explosion, creating ripples in time spreading out both forward toward the future and backwards into the past." She grabbed my arm. "We need to find Mikuru! And we need to find out what she's doing this close to a wormhole!"

"Wait Miss Asahina. You're from the not-too-distant future. You must have some memories of this time, this place."

Miss Asahina nodded. "I do have vivid memories of this day. But I don't have any memories of a wormhole. Everything could be different now. A Level 5 time event changes all the rules."

"I still don't understand. Don't you remember the threat from Wang Chung? And The Mercenary, don't you remember him?"

Miss Asahina shook her head with a perplexed expression. "You mean Koji?" I saw a small smile cross Miss Asahina's lips. "That guy? But he's gone. He's been gone for years."

My muscle control was back now and I jumped onto my feet. "Hang on a second." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. "Koizumi!" I said before he could say hello, "He got her. He took Mikuru. In the park. He got the jump on me. DAMMIT!"

"We'll be right there." And the line went dead.

I turned to Miss Asahina and I filled her in on the news of the day - every detail I could remember up to and including The Mercenary's assault. For some reason I couldn't get myself to tell Miss Asahina about the red plasma beam dissolving all of Mikuru's clothing. All things considered, I didn't think it was relevant.

"We'll find her," I finally said with genuine confidence. "Miss Nagato can track her. So we'll find her!" I took a deep breath. "At least we'll find her if she's still in this galaxy."

"The wormhole event hasn't happened yet." Miss Asahina looked at her watch. "And it won't for another 52 minutes. I'm sure of this. But if we don't find her before then…"

"What will happen?"

Miss Asahina shook her head. "I don't know."

Just then Koizumi and Nagato ran down the hill toward us. Koizumi did a double take when he saw the grown up Miss Asahina standing next to me.

"Can you track her?" was the first thing I asked Nagato as she approached.

"Yes."

Yuki pulled the small silver disc out of her pocket. She held it out on her hand so it faced the sky. Slowly the spinning saucer levitated above her hand, gaining speed the higher it got.

While the saucer gained altitude, Koizumi was doing his best to keep it together. The ridiculously gorgeous and busty older Miss Asahina completely threw Koizumi for a loop by giving him a big warm hug when he approached. I realized this was the first time Koizumi had the privilege of meeting Mikuru's older self.

I also realized how ridiculously smoking hot Miss Asahina looked right now - something I had not been able to focus on as my mind was totally preoccupied with the younger Mikuru's safety. Miss Asahina was dressed for action, wearing black boots, skin-hugging black leather pants and a matching long-sleeved leather jacket whose zipper was pulled down between her ample breasts.

I pushed my tongue back into my mouth and shook my head clear. Then I looked up into the sky. The floating disk was now out of sight.

"Can you see anything?" I asked the alien. "I have a feeling he didn't get too far." After all, how far are you going to get carrying a beautiful unconscious naked girl in your arms?

"I will discharge a Tachyon burst at an altitude of three miles." She reached into her pocket, pulled out the Tachyon-sensitive safety goggles, and handed them to me. I put them on. Then I looked back toward Koizumi and Miss Asahina; the two were talking, bringing each other up to date. I looked around the park and up at Mikuru's apartment building. Nothing there either. To be honest, everything looked exactly the way it should.

Suddenly a silent white flash lit up the sky. Yuki blinked, though Koizumi and Miss Asahina didn't seem to see it. I scanned the park once again.

I saw it immediately - it looked like a white flame, visible clearly through the brush and trees! From my vantage point it was located near the bottom right of Mikuru's apartment building.

"THERE SHE IS!"

I sprinted as fast as I could toward the glowing flame. It was a strange orientation for Mikuru's hair, but it had to be her. I admit that running toward her like this might not have been the smartest move, but I really didn't care. I still had my Zork Emitter - and I was ready for a rematch with that bastard!

After a two hundred yard full on sprint through some heavy brush and trees, I found myself looking up at an impassable wall made from a row of several closely planted twelve foot high shrubs. I could see an oak tree peeking out over this fence. The fading image of what seemed to be a flame coming up from the ground flickered like a disembodied spirit no more than fifteen feet beyond this fence. I walked around to my right and saw that the shrub fence ended at a utility building. Then I walked around the three sides of this small gray building. There were no accessible doors or windows. Around the other side, the shrub fence started up again. I noticed that the shrub fence covered an area equal to the footprint of the utility building, creating a perfect square. The whole place seemed suspiciously digital to me.

When I got around to the other side of the square where I started, Nagato, Koizumi and Miss Asahina were waiting for me.

"She's in here," I said.

Yuki nodded. "This is The Mercenary's data space."

"Is he here?" I really wanted to kick this guy's ass.

"No."

I pushed my hand into the shrub. "Can you get in?"

"Yes."

Yuki put her palms out and concentrated. Slowly the impassable shrubs started to fade. They slowly morphed into what I assumed to be their true nature, a translucent wall made up of symbols and energy. Yuki quickly moved her hands out to the side and clenched her fists. The barrier dropped like a wall of water, disappearing into the ground.

I don't think anything could have prepared me for what I saw next.

There, hanging up-side down from a tree branch by her ankles with her arms fastened behind her back, was the younger Mikuru Asahina. She hung there motionless, directly above the center of a glowing silver metallic ring, about six feet in diameter. Mikuru's head was about three feet off of the ground. The end of her hair, pulled straight down by gravity, hovered several inches above the grass. It was her dangling, glowing hair, moved about lightly by the breeze, that had looked like a flame.

Yes, Mikuru Asahina was in nearly the same state as the last time I saw her. Except for the restraining system, she was completely naked - though her eyes were closed and she seemed unconscious. I took off my goggles. But it didn't help. She was still naked. And she seemed totally unaware of our presence.

I walked around the perimeter of the silver circle over which she hung. Two black leather belts, one wrapped tightly around her just above her breasts and one wrapped just as tightly below them, welded Mikuru's arms to her body. A third belt kept her arms folded at the small of her back, each hand touching the elbow of her other arm. Three other belts - one just above her knees, one below her knees, and a wider one about her ankles - held her legs together. A glowing silver chain of some sort tethered Mikuru's ankle belt to the sturdy oak tree branch above. A large black ball gag - pressed deep into her mouth and tied off at the back of her neck - completed the packaging.

Damn! How many times had I strained to catch a peek of this beautiful girl's panties? Or a glimpse of her ample cleavage? Now it was all on display!

And let me tell you… The view did not suck!

I looked around at my friends, whose eyes - except for Yuki - were all bulging out at the unexpected view.

"Oh my," a blushing Miss Asahina said first.

I had to give him credit. The Mercenary had done an amazing job wrapping Mikuru up for her trip to his client.

There was one thing that looked odd, though; a digital readout at the end of a thick shaft extending about an inch out of Mikuru's bum. I walked over to get a closer look at it, being careful not to step on the silver ring. Four red scoreboard-like digits, obviously a countdown timer of some sort, were embedded into a two inch diameter disk. It read "45:12" and was counting down one second at a time. Four LED lights surrounded the digits - one red, one yellow, one green and one white.

The green LED was solid while the white LED flashed intermittently. The other two LEDs were dark.

I reached my hand up toward the device, conscious that I was moving my hand closer to Mikuru Asahina's shapely bare bottom as I did this.

"Don't touch that device." I spun around in the direction of the voice. Koizumi's eyes were bulging out with awe, a blushing Miss Asahina was trying her best to suppress a small smile, and Yuki looked up at me - dead serious. "It is a BPCU," Yuki said. "The device contains a plasma charge that will detonate if tampered with, obliterating everything within a ten yard radius."

That sort of broke the spell. I stepped back and crossed my arms. "What's going on here Yuki?"

"The Mercenary has prepared Mikuru Asahina for her trip through the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant."

Koizumi asked the million Yen question. "Why is Miss Asahina naked? Is this Mercenary a pervert or something?"

"No. It is a side-effect of the Zork Emitter."

"Yeah," I said. "He used the red button! What's up with that?"

"The red button is the 'Disarm' button. The Zorks designed the red button to neutralize any weapons the target may be carrying."

"Yuki! The damn thing stripped off all her clothes! What are these Zorks? Are they a bunch of perverts?"

"Most life forms in the universe can not relate to the concept of clothing. Even on your own planet Earth, the practice is uniquely human. The emitter is designed to de-rez any molecules that are not organic in nature; that is, part of the humanoid target. In most cases this disarms the target. In the case of Mikuru Asahina, this de-rezzing process deleted her clothing."

"But why?" Then I looked at the beautiful girl and her immaculate hair. "Wait. I get it. He wasn't worried about her carrying a weapon. He wanted to make sure there weren't any tracking devices on her!" I turned back to Yuki. "And that's why you did the thing with her hair! YUKI! You knew this was going to happen!"

"I considered the possibility and compensated accordingly."

I was pissed, but also grateful. If it wasn't for Yuki's foresight, we wouldn't be standing here right now. "So what is this setup about? Why didn't he just toss Mikuru through the wormhole?"

Yuki pointed to the horizon. "Wang Chung needs a direct line of sight to the marker disk." Then Yuki pointed her other arm down at the silver circle. "He will have this in 42 minutes and 58 seconds. At that time, the wormhole will form." Yuki pointed up at the glowing silver chain wrapped around the branch. "Then at the direction of the BPCU, the molecular tether will dissolve allowing gravity to propel Mikuru Asahina through the portal into the Gamma Quadrant."

Now it all made sense. But I was still curious about something. "By the way," I asked. "What in the world does BPCU stand for?"

"Butt Plug Control Unit."

I was almost sorry I asked. "Well okay then. So I'm guessing that if we try to move Mikuru or this circle, the BPCU goes off."

Yuki nodded.

"Why is she sleeping?" Koizumi asked.

"And, um, moaning?" I added. There were definitely some soft (thanks to the gag) but erotic emanations coming from this well bound girl.

"Because she likes it." Miss Asahina spoke, surprising us all. "I'm familiar with this device. It's sending Mikuru's brain electric impulses through her nervous system... via her sex pathways. That's why he put it where he did."

"I see," Koizumi said. "So the device is keeping her in a continual state of sexual arousal."

"Yes," Miss Asahina said. "She's having an amazing sexual dream that she doesn't want to wake up from. Being tightly bound is amplifying the BPCU's effectiveness - though I don't think that was necessarily by design."

I looked over at the beautiful older Miss Asahina who was so openly talking about herself. Her words were stated matter-of-factly, but her cheeks were blushing. It made sense. Haruhi chose all of us for a reason. Mikuru was a time traveler, true. But I realized now that she was also a time traveler that on some level really enjoyed Haruhi's abuse.

I stared at Mikuru's lovely round cheeks. "So if we remove the BPCU, it'll notice that it's no longer inside of a very aroused girl." I looked at the thing closely, absentmindedly resting my hands on her bum as I did. "How long is that thing?"

"Eight inches," Nagato answered.

I looked over at Miss Asahina - who gave me a small shrug with the cutest expression. "Damn."

"Kyon." Koizumi cleared his throat.

I quickly moved my hands off of Mikuru's bum. I turned to Miss Asahina. "I'm so sorry!"

Miss Asahina just smiled at me. "It's okay."

"What can we do?" I asked Nagato. "We can't let this thing take Mikuru!" But Yuki just stood there silently. I turned to Koizumi, who also shrugged. I wasn't about to give up that easily. "What if we remove the belts? Maybe try to wake her?"

Nagato turned to look at the moaning Mikuru, who was subtly moving her hips. "The BPCU will sense Mikuru's decreased level of arousal. It will attempt to compensate by amplifying the signal, most likely triggering the plasma charge."

"I know how we can beat this thing," Miss Asahina said. "Right now the BPCU is feeding Mikuru some very strong sexual signals. I think we can fry the damn thing."

Yuki looked up at Miss Asahina. "Backflow?"

"That's right. Making the BPCU work harder will set it off. But turning the energy flow in the _other_ direction will fry it." Miss Asahina stepped into the ring and moved her hand up and down her younger self's backside and thighs. "We take this girl over the top. Ramp her up to the most intense orgasm you can imagine. The BPCU won't know what to do."

I turned to Nagato. "Would that work?"

Nagato nodded. "Yes. If the backflow is substantial."

I looked at Mikuru's bum. We were down to 38 minutes and change. "What do we need?"

Miss Asahina looked over at Koizumi. "Run up to her place and get these things: a ping pong paddle, a bottle of fragrant oil, two clothespins, and a feather. Oh, and it probably wouldn't hurt to bring a couple towels."

"I'm on it!" Koizumi sprinted up the hill.

"Let's see how this girl is doing." It was amazing watching Miss Asahina walk around a tightly bound nude version of herself, running her hands over her taut helpless body. First Miss Asahina started playing with the BPCU, subtly moving it in and out of Mikuru's bum. "Yuki. I'm going to put you back here. We've got about three inches of play before the red light starts flickering. As you know, solid red means game over. That still gives us a lot of room to play."

Then she moved to Mikuru's front. She started rubbing Mikuru's vagina with her two fingers. "Yes, this girl is wet." Miss Asahina moved forward and planted a kiss on Mikuru's well-shaved pubic region. The helpless girl wiggled and chirped.

She got on her knees and started massaging Mikuru's full, awesome breasts. "I'm going to put Koizumi on breast detail." The lucky bastard, I thought to myself.

Next she ran her fingers through Mikuru's long dangling hair. "Kyon, you get from the shoulders down."

I looked up longingly at Mikuru's legs and bottom. Then down at her incredible breasts. "Don't worry," she said when she noticed my disappointed look. "You won't be leaving here short changed."

Koizumi ran up through the trees toward us, carrying a paper bag. There were 33 minutes and 14 seconds left on the BPCU.

Miss Asahina removed the ping pong paddle from the bag. She rubbed the ribbed paddle over Mikuru's bum before handing it to Yuki. "She loves good firm swats on the bum and the back of her thighs. Do this while you're moving the BPCU."

"Itsuki, I need you here." She pointed to the ground to the left of Mikuru. She tossed him the clothespins. "Mikuru loves these guys on her nipples. But start them out with this," she tossed him the feather, "and don't be afraid to squeeze and kiss those puppies. Despite the show she puts on, Mikuru is a tough girl. She can handle whatever you give her."

"Are you sure?" Koizumi asked without thinking.

Miss Asahina started laughing. "Trust me. Nobody knows this girl as well as me."

"What should I do?" I asked, taking my spot to Mikuru's right.

"You've got the most important spot. Mikuru has a very sensitive neck." She took a deep breath and gave me a look I recognized. It was the look she gave me when she was about to reveal classified information. "And she'll go absolutely crazy when you nibble her ear lobes. Soft kisses and light fingers on the neck - and when I give the signal, go for the ear lobes."

She tossed me the bottle of fragrant oil. "Please oil her up while I prepare myself. From the shoulders all the way down to her toes… I mean up."

Wow. I held the bottle in my hands as I watched the grown up Mikuru Asahina struggle to strip out of her tight leather duds. She winked at me and motioned her head toward her younger self. "Get to work!"

I did. I poured a liberal amount of the oil onto my hand and started rubbing it into Mikuru's smooth soft skin. I reached up and started at her toes. Mikuru giggled and wiggled them as I oiled them up. Next I coated Mikuru's strong shapely legs, then her firm round bottom and her pubic region. She chirped when I moved my fingers over her vagina.

I sighed to myself. What a job! Well, somebody had to do it!

I was in heaven as I coated Mikuru's trunk and belly. I moved to her back. Mikuru unconsciously squeezed my hand when I oiled her palms. Unsurprisingly, the loudest moans came when I liberally coated Mikuru's full perfect breasts. I was about to blow up when my hands finally got to her shoulders.

"The yellow light was flashing in response to Kyon," Nagato reported.

"That's an excellent sign," Miss Asahina answered, who was now naked but for her high heeled boots. She walked over to me with her hands high over her head. "If you wouldn't mind."

Oiling up the older Miss Asahina was another dream come true. In fact it was more than I could have imagined dreaming. I worked as efficiently as possible, loving every second. It didn't take long before the older Miss Asahina was completely oiled up.

She stepped up to Mikuru and kissed the helpless girl between the legs, pushing and rubbing her slick full breasts into Mikuru's equally slick midsection as she did this.

"Would it enhance her experience if I removed my clothing as well?" Nagato asked.

Miss Asahina nodded. "Yes. I think Mikuru would like that..." She turned to me. "Kyon!"

I looked on with awe as Yuki Nagato undressed. I imagined that I saw her smile as she raised her hands over her head and wiggled her hips. Yuki was hot! Her school uniform hid a very respectable set of knockers that fit perfectly with her smaller frame. Oiling her up was a pleasure.

The clock read 28 minutes, 34 seconds when our orgasm director signaled that it was time for the concert to begin.

"We start slowly," she said as she slid her finger inside Mikuru's vagina and lightly teased her clitoris. "Then we ramp up the intensity as she responds."

"How will we know how she's feeling?" Koizumi asked.

"Trust me," Miss Asahina replied. "She'll let us know."

And so the concert started. Miss Asahina rubbed her perfect bare body up against Mikuru's while she massaged her younger self's pussy with her dextrous fingers. Meanwhile the Yuki side of the naked-girl-sandwich lightly patted Mikuru's firm bum with the paddle while slowly pumping the BPCU in and out of Mikuru's ass. Koizumi gently squeezed and kneaded Mikuru's breasts, alternately brushing the feather over her nipples, while I ran my hands through her hair and over her scalp.

The response from Mikuru was electric! She started moaning and writhing in ecstasy. Her body flushed and twisted erotically. Everything about her was asking for more… more… more!

And that's what she got!

Koizumi intensified his squeezing, pinching her nipples as Mikuru responded, while higher up Miss Asahina started kissing Mikuru's belly and thighs while her fingers continued stimulating her pussy. Yuki rubbed her breasts into Mikuru's lower back and placed a couple good firm swats on the back of her thighs. I lightly ran my hands over and gently kissed her neck.

The moans were getting intense. Mikuru was starting to undulate. Miss Asahina grabbed Mikuru around the waist to hold her steady. Though she could no longer use her hands on her younger self, Miss Asahina more than made up for it with her lips and tongue. Yuki's BPCU thrusts were becoming more intense as were her firm swats on Mikuru's reddening bottom. Now I knew why Yuki got that detail. I don't think Koizumi or I would have felt as comfortable smacking Mikuru's butt that hard. We could tell she loved every swat, though.

Koizumi did an admirable job on Mikuru's breasts. The clothespins were now gripping Mikuru's erect nipples. The girl was moaning like crazy, alternately opening and clenching her bound fists as her hips swung from side to side. Her bum was beet red and tender. Miss Asahina's tongue continued working its magic on Mikuru's vagina. Sensing that an incredible climax was near, Miss Asahina pulled back her tongue. "When she starts to arch her back," she said quickly, "that's the sign to go for the earlobes." Then she dove her mouth back between Mikuru's legs.

I watched with amazement as the older Miss Asahina moved her hips from side to side over Mikuru's body, pressing her breasts hard into the girls midsection - and pressing the wiggling tip of her tongue hard onto Mikuru's engorged clit. Miss Asahina held the helpless girl tight as she started to arch her back.

I went for the ear lobes. I wasn't sure what I had to do but was glad when it came to me naturally. What happened next was... perfection.

A massive orgasm possessed Mikuru's body. She started shaking and gyrating uncontrollably. Then Mikuru screamed into her gag! Both Miss Asahina and Nagato held on to her tight as Mikuru literally went crazy with pleasure.

It was that moment when we heard a loud squeal emit from the BPCU. The yellow light lit up brightly - then blew out with a puff of smoke.

"The BPCU has been deactivated," Yuki reported.

It took about a minute for Mikuru's orgasmic tremors to subside. Once they did we heard the girl sigh happily into her gag.

Yuki slowly pulled the BPCU up out of Mikuru's bum. She was right, that thing was massive!

Koizumi got up, and while Miss Asahina and I held her, he undid the wide belt holding Mikuru's ankles together. We set Mikuru down in the grass, a good ways off to the side of the wormhole circle.

Yuki seemed entranced by the BPCU, busily tapping on its LED buttons. There were only 45 seconds left on the readout when the glistening nude alien handed me the device. "Wrap the ankle belt around this."

I nodded and did what she said. The BPCU was now hanging directly above the silver circle inside of the ankle belt. The countdown read twenty seconds when I stepped back from the silver circle, which suddenly started to glow.

"The wormhole is opening," Miss Asahina announced. "Since it only goes one way, it presents no danger to us. Just don't fall into it."

Suddenly the patch of grass within the circle morphed into a transparent, shimmering force field. It looked like a clear puddle of water. Out of curiosity, I stepped up and peeked down into the portal. There, looking over at me was Wang Chung! Unlike the portal on our side, the portal on the receiving end was oriented vertically. Wang Chung was sitting in a large steamy bubbling hot tub which he no doubt set up to be the nude and bound Mikuru Asahina's welcome mat to the Gamma Quadrant. Had Mikuru dropped through the portal, she would have fallen right into his arms.

Instead of catching a beautiful naked girl however, Wang Chung was surprised when the silver chain dissolved, dropping the BPCU through the wormhole into his hands. He looked at me with a confused expression. I could tell what he was thinking._ "This isn't Mikuru!"_

Suddenly a bright flash of light blinded me. The plasma charge in the BPCU had just gone off. The wormhole closed a millisecond later; the equipment on the other end had been evaporated.

In shock, I turned to Yuki. She looked back at me with cold emotionless eyes; then, in that sweet monotone voice, she said, "Nobody fucks with my friends."

I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to decide whether or not I really heard that. Then I shook my head and nodded. Damn, I sure was glad Yuki Nagato was on our side.

As Miss Asahina and Nagato went to retrieve their clothes, Koizumi worked to get the still-snoozing Mikuru free of the ball gag and belts. I handed each of the ladies a towel, which they used to wipe off as much fragrant oil (mixed with their sweet perspiration) as possible. I helped them both reach the hard-to-reach parts - and even some not so hard-to-reach parts.

Hey, I was given oil duty so why not do it right? Right? Eat your heart out, Koizumi!

When I finished with Yuki and Miss Asahina, naturally I toweled off the snoozing Mikuru. After finishing this most pleasant task, I laid her on one towel and covered her with the other.

I walked up to Miss Asahina, who was pulling up the zipper of her jacket. "Miss Asahina, you said you had vivid memories of this day. The day without the wormhole event. What did you remember?"

Miss Asahina smiled warmly. "I guess you should know, Kyon." She took a deep breath. "Okay, here is my version of today. This morning I found a note in my shoe box from someone who confessed to me. He was a little strange and he made me nervous because he followed me around at school. So you offered to walk me home to protect me. On the way home, we talked and shared and laughed." Miss Asahina giggled. "Like we always do. One thing led to another. I knew it was against the rules, but I didn't complain when you took my hand after we got off the train. We held hands as we walked all the way over here. Then we shared our first kiss in this park."

Wow. That was such an awesome story. We both looked down at the slumbering girl, now free of her restraining belts. She had turned herself and was now laying peacefully on her side. Unfortunately, the turn shifted things so her bare bum was no longer covered by the towel.

"She's going to wake up soon," Miss Asahina continued. "So I have to be going. When she wakes up, be sure to give her a kiss." I nodded. She winked at me. "It's your duty!" Then Miss Asahina bent forward and whispered into my ear. "And you can do anything else you want to her, too. If you want. Take it from me. She won't mind the slightest bit." Miss Asahina softly grabbed my earlobe with her lips before pulling away.

Koizumi gave me a curious look as my face turned red. No, I wasn't about to tell him what Miss Asahina just told me.

The older Miss Asahina gave us all big hugs before walking away down the hill. As if it were scripted, Mikuru started to come to.

I turned to Yuki. "Is she in any more danger?"

"Wang Chung is gone. The Mercenary will be seeking other clients."

Yuki held out her hand. I reached into my pocket and handed her the Zork Emitter and the goggles. Yuki pointed the emitter at the silver ring on the ground and pressed the red button. The region was enveloped in a red plasma cocoon. The inorganic ring seemed to melt and vanished, while the grass beneath it remained unscathed.

"There _is_ one other thing," I asked the alien girl.

"Yes?"

"Mikuru has no clothes!"

"We must maintain continuity with her most recent memories."

"Should we tell her about what we all just did? About her older self coming back and … you know … all that?"

"Miss Asahina's organization adheres to an uncommonly secretive protocol in these matters. We should not tell Mikuru about her older self's visit."

Koizumi smiled. "I believe it's time for Miss Nagato and I to head back to Miss Asahina's apartment. This is your show now, Kyon." He chuckled. "Have fun with it."

"But she's completely naked!" I protested.

"Have fun!" The two turned and navigated their way out of the brush.

With her eyes still closed, a groggy Mikuru started moaning and rubbing her head. I quickly repositioned the towel so she was once again mostly covered.

Mikuru looked down at herself. I was really surprised that she wasn't going crazy. "Kyon, what happened?" She blinked her eyes a few times and held the towel to her chest as she sat up, keeping herself covered. "I remember that guy, with the strange eyes, and the red beam… and then my clothes… disappearing…"

I had to think quickly on my feet. "You don't need to worry," I said. "You're completely out of danger. Wang Chung is gone. The important question now is, how do you feel?"

Mikuru smiled sweetly. "I know this is probably the wrong thing to say… but I feel… _fantastic!_" She pulled her bare legs toward herself a little bit. "So you saw me … naked … huh?"

"The guy somehow took off all of your clothes with that red beam."

"It's okay." Mikuru giggled. "Because in the end... you saved me, Kyon."

"Well… I helped," I replied honestly.

The look of gratitude Mikuru gave me then just melted my heart. Something told me this was the time. The perfect time. To do my duty. Miss Asahina said she remembered a kiss from me on this day - so I was going to kiss her!

I sat down next to the lovely time traveler and moved my lips toward hers. Mikuru, still holding the towel tightly to her bosom, leaned in toward me. Our lips met for the most sublime kiss.

When our lips parted, Mikuru was blushing. I was pretty sure I was, too. Then she raised her eyebrows with a look of surprise.

"Kyon. What's all this stuff doing here? Was The Mercenary in my apartment?"

Oh no. In addition to the ball gag and five leather belts, Mikuru's stuff was strewn all around us! Of course there were the two towels; and two clothespins, her ping pong paddle, plus a half-full bottle of fragrant oil!

I picked up a belt. "The Mercenary," I half-lied, "used this stuff on you."

With the cutest curious expression, she asked me, "I don't remember anything. What did he do to me?" Mikuru hugged herself. "I know I shouldn't say this, but it doesn't feel like it was very bad."

The older Miss Asahina's words echoed in my brain. _"You can do anything to her that you want, Kyon… she won't mind a bit."_

These weren't just the older Miss Asahina's words. They were Mikuru Asahina's words! The words of this nearly naked girl sitting in front of me! Should I go for it?

You're damn right I went for it!

"First of all you have to remember... you were completely naked." Mikuru didn't resist when I pulled the towel away, once again revealing her perfect body to the world.

"Uh-huh," she nodded as she got onto her knees, her nudity before me not bothering her a bit.

I picked up one of the black leather belts. "Then he used these belts to tie you up... very tight." I moved behind Mikuru and guided her arms behind her back so they folded under her shoulder blades, each hand holding the opposite elbow. I put the first belt over her shoulders, just above her breasts. Mikuru moaned contentedly when I pulled it tight and tied it off. Tightening the second belt just below her breasts elicited the same response. I wrapped the third belt around her forearms and threaded the ends easily through the two other belts before tying it off.

Mikuru shook her shoulders and struggled. I loved the way it made her breasts bounce. "This is so tight! I can't move my arms. Not one bit!"

I nodded. "Yeah, he was good." I guided Mikuru onto the towel she was sitting on, so she laid belly down. "Then he tied your legs." I used the two remaining belts, one above Mikuru's knees and the other one at her ankles, to tie the excited naked girl's legs together.

I rolled the helpless girl over onto her back. I straddled her and dangled the ball gag in front of her eyes. "You were unconscious, but The Mercenary wasn't taking any chances. He gagged you with this." Mikuru nodded and opened her mouth wide. Her ability to ask more questions or comment was soon severely limited.

I started going through the items strewn about the grass one by one. I picked up the bottle of oil next and held it before her eyes. "This was used to make your body glow and glisten," Mikuru nodded with smiling eyes as I poured some on my hand, "and make you smell really, really nice. Wang Chung would have loved this." I was choosing my words carefully at this point. Though The Mercenary hadn't been that creative when he tied her, I thought it was a nice touch.

Mikuru moaned as I rubbed the oil into her sensitive skin. She moaned even more loudly into her gag when I liberally coated her breasts and played with them. The responsiveness of this girl while fully conscious was wonderful; far more amazing than it was in her semi-conscious aroused state. I was also grateful for the gag. Though we were a good distance and very well hidden from the walkway, her unmuffled moans might have gotten us into trouble.

Since Koizumi had been on breast duty, I decided now would be a good time for me to fully appreciate what I had missed. I moved my mouth over her perfect areolas and kissed Mikuru's nipples. The girl shuddered with wide expressive eyes.

Damn. How could I have known this girl for so long and not had a clue about this side of her?

Of course, I did have a clue. In fact, there was no end to the clues. Haruhi Suzumiya requested a time traveler. But she also wanted a mascot, a plaything she could use any way she wished. I often constrained Haruhi when she abused Mikuru. But now I was starting to think I was wrong to do that. Not for Haruhi's sake, but for Mikuru's. She absolutely loved this!

I flipped her over onto her belly again. As I rubbed the oil into her firm bare legs and her solid round bottom, I realized I was loving this, too. More than I could have imagined. I worked my way up her back to her bound arms. Mikuru held my hands briefly once again as I pressed some oil into her palms.

I rolled the girl onto her back, straddled her, and held up the clothes pins. Mikuru's eyes grew wide and she squealed when she saw them. "Yes, that's right. I can tell you know where these ended up." Mikuru shook her head from side to side as one of the clips approached her right breast. She chirped and screeched when it found its home gripping her fully erect nipple. She chirped just as loudly when the other clip found it's home on her other breast.

I reached down and squeezed Mikuru's globes together. "Those things don't hurt, _do they?_" I teased. Damn, I was loving this! Mikuru gave me a cute full-mouthed look and nodded with a sweet giggle. Of course they hurt!

Then I held up the paddle. "You know what this was used for, right?"

Mikuru nodded pensively. Then giggled into her gag as I rolled her over onto her side. I placed a couple firm swats on her bum. Mikuru clenched her fists, yelped and sighed contentedly. It was the most incredible thing to behold.

I now shifted back into describing The Mercenary's actions, subtly changing my word choice.

"Your bum might still feel a little strange," I said. "Part of the reason was because The Mercenary slid a rigid eight inch long shaft deep into your bum hole." I ran my hand over her glowing bottom. "I'm sorry but I don't have the exact device he used. It was sort of, um, destroyed."

Mikuru nodded and looked a little disappointed.

"I've got something with me that's pretty close to that, though."

Mikuru didn't even flinch. She just giggled sweetly into her gag and turned her bum in my direction.

Oh boy. Miss Asahina wasn't kidding around!

I ripped off all my clothes in world record time and liberally oiled up my very own rigid eight inch shaft. I laid next to Mikuru and got behind her. We fit together nicely like two oily spoons. Mikuru gasped as I slowly pushed myself between her bum cheeks up to that place. After gently pushing my way partly in, I reached around her and grasped those awesome globes again. Using them as leverage I slowly pushed myself the rest of the way into Mikuru's ass.

Despite a recent visit by The Mercenary's Butt Plug Control Unit, Mikuru's ass was gloriously warm and tight. I felt like a bit of a pervert taking her up the butt like this, but Mikuru absolutely loved it. Also, not having to worry about pregnancy issues didn't suck.

I could tell the whole experience was driving the tightly bound girl crazy. Her communication options were limited, but I had inside information. I knew exactly what would push her over the edge. While jiggling the clothespins gripping Mikuru's nipples, I started placing soft kisses on her neck, just below her ear. Doing this while maintaining my anal onslaught was a challenge, but I managed it. And let me tell you. It was totally worth it. The girl's emotions were quickly ramping up to a frenetic crescendo. Remembering the signal the older Miss Asahina had taught me, I waited till Mikuru arched her back before moving my mouth over her ear. Then I started gently pulling and biting her earlobe.

Yeah. That did the trick. Once again, it hit her like a shock of electricity! And the timing was perfect. Mikuru screamed into her gag just as I was coming inside of her. She bucked and shivered in my arms for several seconds before slowly coming down from her peak. I don't think this orgasm matched the one that was a result of our team effort, but it was very close.

Suddenly, everything was peaceful. Mikuru breathed softly as the breeze blew gently over the grass. For the second time in less than an hour, this girl had blown me away. What an incredible performance! Mikuru Asahina was truly amazing.

Mikuru mewed contentedly into her gag as I held her tight. Being the gentleman I was, I removed the clothespins from her sore nipples. She didn't even seem to notice. Though she did moan happily when I massaged them.

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!

What the hell? Our joyful afterglow was being rudely interrupted by the sound of clapping!

"Bravo! That was very nice!"

We both turned to the source of the noise and were shocked to The Mercenary walking toward us! This time fully dressed for evil in his black coat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Wang Chung is gone! You have no business with us anymore!"

"Yes, you obliterated my client with a plasma charge. Quite unfortunate, really. Seriously reduces my odds of getting paid." He tapped his Zork Emitter lightly against his nose. "But there's more than one way to skin a cat. Don't you humans say that?"

"Get the hell out of here!" I shouted. "Leave us alone." I looked down at my naked body. My coat was two arm lengths away. Then I remembered… Damn! My Zork Emitter wasn't even in my jacket anymore. I had given it to Nagato!

"Yes, I will certainly leave you alone, sir. You hold no value to me… or anyone else as far as I can tell." Thanks, Mr. Mercenary. That makes me feel good. "This young lady, however… someone in her organization might gladly trade her for a certain set of coordinates." The Mercenary walked up and stood over us. "Thank you for wrapping my package so nicely, by the way." Mikuru was looking up, her tear-filled eyes wide with fear.

I moved to get up and rush the guy when The Mercenary quickly turned and pointed his emitter at my face. "No, no." I reflexively closed my eyes, expecting the yellow beam to do it's work to incapacitate me once again. When I opened my eyes, yellow plasma was all I saw.

But there was no yellow beam coming out of his emitter! Instead another yellow beam, focused on his chest, was enveloping The Mercenary in that bright yellow cocoon! I could see the surprise in his eyes when he realized that he was now the one unable to press that yellow button.

Nagato jumped out from behind the tree. Unlike me, The Mercenary had better balance. He did not fall but rather stood there, frozen like a statue planted in the grass.

Yuki dropped her arm to the side, pointing her glowing Zork Emitter toward the ground. She walked up to the incapacitated humanoid interface, and in her monotone voice said simply, "Commence termination of data link."

I had seen this before. Starting with his hands and feet, The Mercenary started to dissolve. His hands now gone, the evil DITE-er's arms were now turning into particles. Unlike Ryoko Asakura, The Mercenary did not speak as his torso, then his head, evaporated into nothingness.

Once again I turned in shock toward Nagato - who was once again looking back at me with those same cold emotionless eyes. I smiled and nodded. "I get it."

I turned back toward the oak tree. Koizumi was viewing the scene with a satisfied smile. "The Mercenary won't be bothering us anymore."

"How long have you two been hiding there?" I asked.

Yuki looked up at me. "We did not leave."

"Wait a minute! You knew he'd come back! And you used us AS BAIT?!"

"We had no choice. We couldn't risk leaving The Mercenary at large." Koizumi raised his eyebrows. "Getting cold, Kyon?"

"Dammit!" I rushed over to my pile of clothes and started getting dressed.

Nagato leveled the Zork Emitter at Mikuru, who had a silly but pleased look on her face - this girl was truly a wonder. Yuki pressed the emitter's red button. Within seconds, a red plasma field enveloped Mikuru, dissolving the belts and ball gag.

"Thank you," Mikuru said with that cute small voice. She quickly crossed her arms over her breasts and pulled her legs up to cover herself.

Nagato flipped open the Zork Emitter and pressed a few buttons in sequence. Then she aimed the device at Mikuru and pressed the green button. Mikuru squealed as a green plasma cocoon enveloped her. Slowly, her school uniform reappeared over her body.

"Wait a minute!" I said. "You mean to tell me that you could have put Mikuru's clothes back on any time? But you left her here with me - totally naked?!"

Nagato nodded. "Yes."

"Because you needed us to stay here to flush out The Mercenary?!"

"Yes."

"How could you possibly know what we would do?"

Koizumi shot me a smug smile. "The same way we know the sun rises in the morning. It's a predictable law of nature."

I looked at Mikuru, who melted my heart with a small shrug and the cutest wink. No, she was disappointed a bit by their duplicity.

So why was I? I just shook my head and groaned. "Okay. You got me."

"Miss Nagato?" Mikuru asked, looking up at the alien from her seat in the grass. "If it's not too much trouble, could I please keep those belts… as souvenirs?"

Yuki nodded. She opened up her Zork Emitter and entered another series of digits. Then she pointed the emitter at Mikuru and pressed the green button. Once again Mikuru was enveloped in green plasma. When the plasma cleared she looked up at us with surprised eyes.

All the belts were back on her body, binding her as tightly as before! Actually more tightly because this time they were fastened over her school uniform. The ball gag was also firmly in place.

As a shocked Mikuru struggled once again, Koizumi picked up her items - the clothespins, the ping pong paddle, the bottle of oil - and wrapped them in the towels. "We need to get these things, and Miss Asahina, back up to her apartment," he said.

I teased the struggling girl. "How are we going to get Mikuru up to her room trussed up like this? Someone will call the cops before we take three steps through the front door."

"You can use Miss Asahina's rear entrance," he said with a straight face. "You seem to be quite adept at that."

I stood there in stunned silence for a few seconds. Then I smiled. I had to admit it. That was an excellent pun. I scooped the bound and gagged Mikuru up into my arms and carried toward the rear entrance of her apartment building.

As we scaled the steps toward her floor, I realized that the very content girl I was holding in my arms wasn't heavy at all. I wasn't sure how Haruhi was going to take the change that was going to happen in my relationship with this beautiful time traveler - I was pretty sure Haruhi didn't like sharing her toys. But I didn't really care. She didn't need to know.

And if Haruhi did find out. Well… that would be another story!

* * *

**Author's Notes: So now you know that the pairing Jam-Man265 suggested was between Mikuru Asahina and the older version of herself from the future. Many readers seem to like the bolder, kinkier Mikuru that emerged in "The Nudity" story. She's subtly different here... but they're close.  
**

**So... the wormhole event has changed things! In this universe it looks like Kyon and Mikuru are throwing caution to the wind. Let me know what you think, dear readers. I wrote this story as a oneshot, but if I get a good response I'd be glad to continue it. After all, who knows how Haruhi will react to all this? And what will the older Mikuru Asahina's future look like once she returns to her home time plane?  
**

**A big thank you goes out to Jam-Man265. And as always, thanks to everyone for reading! - Al Ling**


End file.
